leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Singed/Strategy
Skill usage * is very effective for farming and harassing, allowing to dominate his lane. Poisoning the opposing minions as they advance is an effective strategy for farming lanes. ** A good strategy for farming is to push your minions to the enemy turret, then run past it to poison the next wave as it comes. However, this puts you behind the enemy tower, so be wary of ganks. * When facing melee champions, you are capable of zoning them by poisoning the area near your own minions so their farming capabilities are hindered severely. * Turn off when unnecessary as it drains mana quickly. * goes invisible to opponents when you enter brush. It is also possible to create a very faint poison cloud by quickly double tapping your . * When poisoning the area while being chased, consider how close the enemies are to you, taking gap closers into account, as well as your health. If you can afford to run in a zig-zag pattern, do so to make sure your opponents will be poisoned at least once. * is one of the best slows in the game, and it should have at least one rank before level 5. The upper ranks simply increase the slows percentage. A well-played can lead a target with the glue, catch up to the target, then him back in to the glue for maximum effect. This may take some practice, as all ranks have only a 5 second duration. * is your most versatile ability and can be used to toss enemies into your turret, isolate them from their teammates to set up an allied ambush, and save lives by tossing enemies away from weak or fleeing allies. Be sure to use it at the extent of its range, the further you are from a target when you it, the further they will get tossed behind you. ** Near thin walls, this can be used to throw an enemy across, repositioning them in an unfavorable location. * can be used to interrupt channeled abilities/ultimates such as , , , or knock away champions with strong non-channeled point-blank AoE like , and . * is useful for chasing enemies and is a useful asset in any major team battle for its all-round bonuses. It has an incredibly short cooldown considering its bonuses, so don't worry about wasting it to run away from a gank gone wrong. Its short cooldown also means it can be used in lane to simply regenerate mana and hp. * Using to throw an enemy into your is a very simple but an effective harassment combo. * Although not a caster in the true sense, benefits greatly from magic penetration runes to make sure your opponents get full damage from . A full caster setup will allow him to deal quite heavy damage with the capability of tanking. * Consider leveling before , as this spell grants you better zone control and CC, granting you high value of 75% slow, instead of , which grants you only 50 bonus damage per level and increases its mana cost. * must be used wisely when diving a turret, if you are low level and the enemy is on the side of the turret facing your base you can E + W easily to attack, however take into consideration that if you toss the enemy when he moves on the other side of the turret you could possibly land him near to the turret and take lots of damage or land him further into the enemy lane and force your ally/partner to have to walk through the jungle or make his escape easier. * When you use , you can autoattack him at the same time. This is done by clicking on the enemy champion while he is in mid-air. The damage of autoattack can, in early game at least, be just that little bit of damage which forces your opponent to play passive or maybe even recall. * is one of the only champions who can proxy, which is running behind enemy lines to kill off their minions before they reach the person who's pushing the lane, due to . can do this with her W and E skills as well. Build usage * Building mana as is a good idea because of , it is sometimes more cost effective to buy health directly because 100 gold invested in mana will also give you health worth 33 gold. * An early will not only help with mana issues, but will also grant health through . With , will constantly accumulate stacks. **Note, however, that quickly toggling Poison Trail is the best way to gain stacks, and he will eventually have mana problems (3-5 minutes with a "blank" tear), simply by poisoning as little as possible to farm his lane. Catalyst, overall, provides more mana. ** Later upgrading to a will grant quite a bit of AP. If he manages to gain enough charges he will gain a , offering up additional durability in the shield. * Because gameplay is very dependent on positioning, consider starting with and picking up other speed items as you play. * is great, slowing enemies by 15% through , and synergizing for an extremely powerful slow with . * One of the better advanced items for early/mid-game is . This can then build offensively into an early . ** is useful to buy as early as possible for any general build. It provides significant mana, HP and AP. By itself it grants Singed a total of 812 extra HP when maxed. ** ROA is a more consistant item than Seraphs, because the health gained through ROA is always there, whereas seraphs provides a smaller health boost. With full mana, the shield active it gives will enable you to absorb more damage than you could with ROA. However, situational use requires use at the proper point in a fight. So, if you are not used to activating items or often forget, a ROA may be more efficient. * Cooldown reduction is probably the most effective stat to build, because it allows you to , apply , and pop more often, an can help substantially with cooldowns and a nice ability power boost. A utility Singed's focus is on surviving and disrupting as often and effectively as possible. For this, items like are a great choice. * An early can help overcome the mana cost of Singed's abilities. Late game, this can be built into a for additional stats/the movespeed boost. Remember to use it defensively as well as offensively, as nearby teammates will benefit from it as well. * A is a possible item for its armor and ability power. * Consider a on Singed later on, as the AP/spell vamp aura also affects nearby allies. During team fights, the massive amount of poison can heal a deceptively large amount on , and a late-game can also restore a portion of your health. And you can also restore a lot of health when escaping with . * It is possible (although usually not encouraged) to build somewhat tanky hybrid on Singed using , , , and . * is a very powerful item to increase burst damage. It allows you to deal some extra damage with your guaranteed auto attack after the enemy backwards. On top of that, the extra movement speed will synergize with the flat movement speed buff from and the mana will give some health with . Recommended builds Countering * can be zoned early game to prevent him from becoming farmed. His is fairly weak against players early game, but doesn't stop him from being excellent at lane-control. * It is often not best to chase . He has great mobility with and a great escape ability with . ** Keep in mind that while chasing , will slowly drain your health away while will regenerate his health back and due to its long duration, Singed can run back and deal the finishing blow on you with . * threatening abilities are position-based, so harassment is doubly effective if it involves a slow, such as or . * has to be very close to your team to do damage, so ranged champions are effective at taking him out. However, be wary of his as it will easily pull you into danger. ** Buying a will make think twice before using his on you as it is his only single-targeted spell that breaks the spell shield. ** Buying a on a ranged champion can reduce the risk an enemy poses to the team, the slow can severely hamper the effect of due to his reliance on mobility. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies